The present invention relates to a container or carton of the type which is formed from a blank of thermoplastic-coated paper or cardboard to form a generally rectangular container body which, after the goods intended for packaging have been introduced into the container body, is closed at the top in such a manner that a sealing fin projects from the upper end surface of the carton which not only can be folded to either side to form a carton with a flat top which is convenient for shipping but which also has scorelines or lines of articulation therein so placed that an upward pressure on one end of said fin causes a separation of the fin walls thereby providing container access means for separating said fin portions to obtain access to the contents of the carton.
Modern forms of distribution demand that packing containers or cartons be shaped or be able to assume a shape which is suitable for stacking and collection of the cartons in units adapted for storage and transport. Thus, it is common to use so called roller pallets for the transport and storage of products of different kinds whereby the individual packing cartons for the products concerned are stacked in several layers on one another in the roller pallet. The containers are kept together thereafter in the roller pallet during transport and storage until a consumer chooses the product in question and in doing so separates a number of packing cartons from the roller pallet.
However, for certain types of cartons, such as the so called "gable-top" carton, special stacking sheets, insertions and the like, have to be used in order to be able to use the roller pallet. However, the use of special stacking sheets, insertions and the like, is not only expensive but such items are also difficult and time consuming to handle. Thus, the prior art has attempted to overcome this problem by providing a carton similar to the "gable-top" carton which has a vertical fin extending from the top thereof which has a harder crease line on one side of the base thereof than the other whereby the fin has a tendency to lean to one side such that when it is subjected to a load, for example from another carton being stacked or placed on top of it, the slanted fin is pressed down so that a substantially flat end face is obtained which facilitates stacking and transport. However, with such containers, special weakened areas or tear strips must be arranged so that the user thereof can tear the carton along the weakened line to obtain access to the carton contents.
The present invention is an improvement on the construction taught in the prior art by providing a carton that not only has a vertical fin which can be folded to either side to provide a flat top surface for stacking and skipping, but also has score lines or lines or articulation so positioned in said fin that an upward pressure on one end of said fin causes the fin walls to separate thus providing container access means for easy access to the contents of the carton.